Not all muggles, are muggles, & Salazar admits it!
by Fire Tempest
Summary: Harry finds that he has some more relatives... Salazar and Godric sort of come back... Please read and review!
1. I

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. You know that and I know that but I still have to write the disclaimer, even though the site is called FAN fiction. I have read many fanfictions and consequently may have "borrowed" other people's ideas so if you recognise something it probably isn't mine. Finally if I am aware that I have taken somebody's idea I will put their pen name in brackets after it or acknowledge them at the end of the appropriate chapter this is only if I know the name. If you recognize something of yours that has not been acknowledged, tell me and I will acknowledge it. I am not making any money out of this so don't sue. I don't know why I bothered to write this as no one reads these anyway.

OK, here is my new story. It is a bit slow this chapter, but it will get better.

Thanks to MissZonko for letting me use some of her ideas, they are not in here yet, but it won't be long…

Dudley hid from Harry whenever he could, and consequently spent more time roaming Little Whinging with his 'friends' looking for people smaller than himself to pick on.

Unfortunately, for Dudley, his new 'favourite' victim was as poorly chosen as Harry had been, many years before. The new victim had been suffering Dudley for over a year when his father returned from doing whatever he was doing abroad with his company and announced that he had traced his sister and they were going to visit.

Vernon and Petunia had barely spoken to Harry since the encounter at Kings Cross, and this suited Harry fine. He had no homework this year as the NEWTs had not been chosen, but he found himself wanting to study. It helped dull the pain, and it made him feel as though he was doing something useful. He had asked permission of the Order if he could go into London to by some books and was escorted by Tonks and Moody. Harry spent the rest of the week immersed in the books, trying to remember the details to each spell, mentally practising the wand movements, cursing the fact that he was underage and could not practice properly.

One week into the holiday things changed. Petunia had received a letter from her brother who she had not seen, or heard from since he left home at sixteen, the letter suggested a meeting at his house so they could catch up and meet each other's families. This news seemed to give Petunia new life, but Vernon was less than happy, he did not want to meet some guy called Rowan who was his wife's brother, not after being told what her sister was like.

The house the Dursleys Harry arrived at was massive, and Vernon decided that his brother in law mightn't be so bad after all.

Rowan greeted them at the door. He was neither big nor small, had dark red, curly hair and bright green eyes. To Harry he looked strikingly similar to the photos he had of his mother, and, for some reason, this gave him hope.

They were led, all mouths but Harry's agape (after all he was used Hogwarts, an even more impressive place), even so the whole place was decorated both luxuriously and tastefully. Which in itself is quite a feat.

As they were ushered into the drawing room they were introduced to Claudia, Rowans wife who was petite, fair skinned, had dark brown eyes and dark hair done in tight ringlets. She had a very strong French accent and spoke very fast, whether in French or English;

Hazel, their eldest daughter, she was eighteen, petite, with dark hair and pale skin, like her mother, but had hazel eyes, unlike either parent (apparently she got them from her grand-mère). Her hair was completely straight and fell to her shoulders.

Next to be introduced was Holly, 16. She had fair freckly skin like her father, but dark hair and eyes like her mother. She wore her hair straight too, and it fell past her waist. She looked over the people she was being introduced to in a calculating way, as if trying to work them out, she spent quite a long time trying to stare into Harry's eyes, but after Snape's occlumency lessons he was not taking any chances.

Rose was very pretty, her long dark red hair was braided into a single plat, she had her mother's dark eyes and pale skin. She was fourteen and obviously shy. Claudia proudly told Petunia that they went to a very _select_ private boarding school in France, and that they were hoping that Mark would get in as well, or, if not, the UK school which had _strong links_ with the school his sisters went to. Petunia seemed impressed and told them all about Dudley at Smeltings.

Mark had been at an ordinary boarding school in Surrey for the past couple of years and looked terrified at the sight of Dudley, and not much happier about Harry. As far as he knew Dudley was a bully who beat him up on a regular basis, and _everyone _said that Harry was supposed to be trouble; there were some awful rumours that he had heard. Needless to say he did not look too happy about meeting them, Harry, on the other hand, was kicking himself for not noticing that Mark was related to him. Mark looked so much like his father, Rowan, so much Lily.

Then Petunia introduced herself, and Vernon, and Dudley and …

"Harry, Lily's son. I live with my Aunt and Uncle."

This seemed to cover the problem, until Rowan asked, with far too much enthusiasm, "LILY'S SON! Do you know where she is? I can't contact her. I don't know why, there's nothing on the census or ANYTHING!"

Petunia started to answer, "I'm sorry Rowan, she's dead…" but she didn't continue, she couldn't decide whether to lie or whether she ought to tell the truth, but Harry stepped in again, "She, and my dad were murdered. Fifteen years ago." His voice shook then and broke as memories of Sirius that had been held back threatened to overwhelm him, he gained control before anyone spoke to him again, the Evans family were shocked, Rowan was practically in tears.

A few minutes later Claudia took control, told Hazel take Petunia and Vernon to their rooms, Holly to show Dudley where would stay and Mark to take Harry (as before mentioned Rose is very shy).

Mark nervously led Harry up the stairs and told him that He would be staying in the tower; Mark's room and the library were also in the tower.

Harry was very aware of Mark's nervousness, and it made him uncomfortable. Finally he asked Mark, "Why are you so nervous?" Mark jumped a foot into the air and turned around quickly, before registering the question. When he replied he was very vague, "Well, you know, um, you go to, that, well you know, ur, school [mumble something incoherent]…"

Harry understood in a sudden flash. "You weren't aware then that the story about me going to St. Brutus' was to cover the fact that I go to a (and he picked his words very carefully) very _select_ private boarding school in Scotland."

Mark looked wary, but slightly relived. The use of words, however, was lost on him.

That evening, as Harry pulled the bedcovers over him, he thought about what had happened. He had four more cousins. One he recognised from the Beauxbatons students that had been at the Triwizard Tournament, and he assumed that if the sisters went to the same school all three must be witches, which would make the summer much more interesting, especially as they did not know that he was a wizard. He had taken an instant liking to Mark, and hoped they would get on; he'd always wanted a brother. He knew he should not get his hopes up, but maybe he would have a family. It also occurred to him that he would have to ensure no one realised that owls brought letters to him, or that would give him away. He smirked at the thought of how they'd react to who he was when they realised.

Clearing his mind quickly (earlier in the summer, whilst staring at a droplet of ink he realised that he could empty his mind my filling it either with inky blackness or grey fog) it helped reduce the intensity of the Voldemort induced nightmares, but it could not help the nightmares based on his own memories.

I know it is a bit short, but what do you think? Should I keep going, or try something else.

Please review!

Fire Tempest


	2. II

Chapter 2 (reloaded, I've added some more and change a few minor things.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. You know that and I know that but I still have to write the disclaimer, even though the site is called FAN fiction. I have read many fanfictions and consequently may have "borrowed" other people's ideas so if you recognise something it probably isn't mine. Finally if I am aware that I have taken somebody's idea I will put their pen name in brackets after it or acknowledge them at the end of the appropriate chapter, this is only if I know the name. If you recognize something of yours that has not been acknowledged, tell me and I will acknowledge it. I am not making any money out of this so don't sue. I don't know why I bothered to write this as no one reads these anyway…

Immortal Rose: The Beauxbatons students expect him to be a muggle because their dad is and he would have told them that his sisters were. Also it is unlikely that they knew that The Harry Potter's mum was called Lily. Finally, is he as well known out of the UK? AND Harry's year hasn't been taught about him so maybe they would think of Harry Potter not really being a person you would/could meet? Good question though, and I've changed it in the previous chapter to just 'Harry' rather than 'Harry Potter' to prevent confusion. Thanks for reviewing.

Dark Jewel and Lady Cinnibar: I'm glad you like it! You are really nice

Professor Mayvero: Thanks for reviewing.

Waking up, Harry groaned and rolled over to the wall in hope of going back to sleep. Unfortunately in his new bedroom the bed was against the opposite wall, and instead of curling up against a surface Harry found himself on the floor completely entangled in his quilt.

After extracting himself he glanced at the clock- 6AM, and groaned again. Pinkish light from the rising sun entered his room and he looked around his new room cursing himself for stupidity, he should have checked the entire room _before_ going to sleep, not afterwards. If Moody ever found out he'd roast him alive. However, the room seemed perfectly safe after a through inspection. It was a big room, round with several doors coming off it. One led to a small en-suite shower room, another to a big cupboard and the final one opened onto a narrow, unlit stairwell that would have looked unused had there not been a distinct set of three pairs of footprints in the dust.

"That explains the spiders in the bath, drawers and cupboard then", Harry said randomly to the stairs before turning back up them, and locking the door, and dragging the chest of drawers in front of it. Smiling a little he wondered how he could find out who was trying to scare him. One spider in the bath wouldn't be strange, two even, but seven! What is more he was not even bothered by spiders. Harry almost laughed, but the door opened unceremoniously and Petunia entered, somewhat nervously.

This knocked Harry's mood and he wondered what he had done wrong this time.

"Claudia and Rowan don't know about your freakishness and I intend for it to stay that way. Rowan left home before Lily got her letter to that dreadful place so he has no idea about what she was."

"OK" was Harry's reply, he thought briefly about telling her that the three girls were witches, but decided against it. She wouldn't believe him and he wasn't really bothered that the shock would be worse later. For all he knew Claudia might be a witch too.

Petunia seemed slightly unnerved by the ease that Harry agreed with her demand and told him to go downstairs since breakfast was starting.

Rowan seemed to be a very happy in general, for three days everyone stayed at the house and seemed to get along fine. However, something didn't seem to fit, and Harry didn't notice what it was until the end of the third day [Wednesday for anyone who is interested]. Mark seemed to be close to his dad, but actually Mark was simply acting in the way his father wanted him to, to make up for the fact that Rowan did not actually understand his son at all. Another thing was that Rowan was _very_ generous and extravagant with his money; by Wednesday Harry began to suspect that it was a mechanism to make up for his long absences.

Harry wasn't complaining though. He had to do no chores, aside from tidying and cleaning his own room "when he saw fit", and he had someone to talk to, Mark. After their first meeting things only got better, it seemed as though Mark wanted someone on his side as much as Harry wanted someone on his.  This is what led to Harry realizing that Rowan didn't really understand Mark, or realise that his sisters bullied him.

Harry had found that the girls had left the spiders by a process of trial and error. It either couldn't or wouldn't have been anyone else. When he realized that they were also ganging up against Mark he decided to help Mark get his own back, and by using magical pranks, most originating from Fred and George, thus eliminating both of them from the suspects list, since he was a muggle and Mark had never been to Diagon Alley, or whatever the French equivalent was. Neither Rowan nor Claudia seemed to notice Hazel and Holly (Rose was sometimes standing unobtrusively in the background, sometimes she was not around at all) tormenting Mark, but as soon as Harry started turning the tide Claudia seemed to notice immediately. But due to the nature of the pranks (i.e. magical) it seemed as though it was one of the girls turning against the others, Harry and Mark found this very funny, but managed to keep a straight face whilst being interrogated as to where they were whenever anyone entered Holly/Hazel's room.

There were lots of advantages to living here, firstly the grounds meant that he could do some fitness training without others noticing, ditto for Quidditch, although he was even more careful about that, he was teaching Mark how to play, but it was difficult when they only had one broom, and there were lots of places to sit and know you wouldn't be disturbed.

Then there were the gifts, on the Tuesday Rowan had retuned with a mobile phone for both Dudley and Harry, saying that "this way if you're going to be late home to won't worry anyone". This was a Godsend for Harry for after the first few letters from his friends he told them to stop writing, the most they could write was a couple of lines and it was vague and pointless information since they could not risk information getting out if he letters were intercepted.  However, considering the fact that most, if not all Deatheaters despised and mistrusted, as well as being absolutely clueless about, muggle technology, and that he knew he had Hermione's phone number somewhere, a huge bubble of happiness welled up inside him. Neither Deatheater, nor members of the Order would realise if he spoke to Hermione. Another 'gift' was given to him a couple of days later when Harry was feeling completely miserable.

Harry received a letter, by owl, early Thursday morning. Remus was going to take him to Grimmauld Place to be present at the reading of Sirius' Will at 9 O'clock. Reading that, albeit very brief, message made tears well up in his eyes, it was another example of the finality that Sirius was dead, and Harry still desperately wanted to have Sirius back. Saying 'goodbye' hurt too much.

Before the reading started Remus put his arm across Harry's shoulders, and told him gently that he was here if Harry needed to talk, about Sirius, or anything else, Remus reminded him that he had lots of people who cared about him and wanted him to be safe, and he also warned Harry that Narcissa Malfoy might be there, and consequently her son might be too. Harry of course had forgotten, but just nodded his head miserably, the pain of being here was eating away at Harry, and this hurt Remus almost as much as his own pain of losing Sirius.

When they entered there were few people in there, Dumbledore sat at the head, he was going to actually 'read the Will', Narcissa was there, as predicted, but Draco was not, Tonks and a couple who Harry presumed to be her parents Andromeda and Ted. Andromeda was another of Sirius' cousins. Several other members of the Order were there, Shacklebolt, Moody, and Mr. & Mrs. Weasley as well as a few Harry didn't know. As he and Remus sat down Mrs Weasley sent a concerned look over to them, her gaze lingering on Harry until he looked up and gave her a weak smile. The occasion was solemn but short, the house was Harry's, but Dumbledore could use it until he no longer needed it, several books and pieces of furniture, as well as 10% of the gold in his Gringotts vault were to go to Remus, a sum of money went to the Tonks' and the rest was Harry's, including a parchment containing details of other hidden properties and the motorbike which had been recovered recently.

Mrs Weasley did not look happy at that. However, she did not get a chance to talk to Harry as Dumbledore told Moody to get Harry back to his family as fast as possible, and Moody took him at his word- forcing the portkey into Harry's hands. He had barely enough time to yell goodbye to Mrs Weasley and Remus before feeling the sharp tug at his navel, signifying that the portkey had been activated.

The first thing Harry did was call Hermione and tell her what had happened. The emotions that had been held inside him began to spill forth. It took Hermione by surprise, as he had refused point blank to speak about Sirius and the events in the department of mysteries when she had tried to get him to open up before, but she recovered quickly as she could tell how much he needed someone to talk to. She comforted Harry as best she could, the pain in his voice hurt her, and she wondered if being alone was the best thing for Harry at the moment. After about ten minutes of this Harry seemed to be cried out, his voice was snufflely and unhappy but he changed the subject. He told her about Mark and the strange way that the family worked, Hermione too thought that something was up, but she couldn't guess what.

After calling Hermione, Harry felt a little better, and was pleased to see Mark when he came in. Mark took him down to Rowan's 'study' and said that his dad had asked to see him, Harry looked at him queryingly [is this a word? my spell checker doesn't think it is, but it is logical.] but Mark just shook his head and shrugged.

"Come in" said Rowan happily; he seemed completely unaware that the Will reading had shaken Harry completely. Although, had Harry been feeling normal he would have realised that this was not out of character at all. Harry pushed open the heavy wood door and found himself in a teak panelled room; all furniture was either dark, polished wood, leather of velvet. However, nothing seemed used. The room did not feel like a room that was used regularly, or like a room that was enjoyed; despite the size of the room it felt claustrophobic, uncomfortable and staged; the ceiling was too low and the carpet/rugs too thick, they muffled the sounds made by the old clock in the corner and the creaking of the chair in which Rowan sat.

"I hear that you were left a motorbike" said Rowan, Harry looked warily at him; he did not trust his uncle enough to want a conversation with him involving Sirius. "Yes", came Harry's hesitant reply.

"You know I'm not going to eat you," joked Rowan, Harry smiled grimly, so Rowan got to the point.

"You know that you can't drive anything above a 50cc until you're 17 right…"

Harry nodded.

"… And your only 16 in a couple of days…"

Harry nodded again, wondering how Rowan knew his birthday, his Aunt Petunia didn't tell him, did she?

"… So you won't be able to drive it."

Harry looked at Rowan in a confused way. Why tell him something that he already knew. But Rowan started again.

"There is one way around it, but only if your happy to and I'd advise you not to tell Petunia and Vernon…"

Harry was starting to get annoyed.

"… I can get hold of a fake licence if you want."

That was it, he had said it, Harry couldn't believe it, he agreed, naturally, but adults just don't do that sort of thing. He left the room slightly dazed with confusion, 'why?' was the word that kept running through his brain, as he approached the tower it occurred to him that Mrs Weasley would not know that he wasn't allowed to drive yet, most of the Order were not from muggle families, and Tonks would, hopefully, be OK about it, and as long as he told Hermione soon she would probably get over it before she saw Mrs Weasley.

Harry went up to his room and called Hermione for the second time that day.

She answered the phone quietly and asked whether he was all right, Harry replied that he was OK, recalling the earlier phone call and realizing that the unusual behaviour of his uncle had distracted him from remembering Sirius, and told her about the bike. She seemed shocked and suspicious, shocked that his uncle had offered to get the licence and shocked that Harry had agreed. She was suspicious as to why Rowan had offered. Hermione advised him to be careful, and if he must ride the thing, to learn the basics first and that he should not try flying it until there were other witches and wizards around. The last statement was a mistake, Harry had completely forgotten that it could fly, and now couldn't help thinking he hoped it would feel more like a broom than a Thestral, and he really hoped it was not like a Hippogriff.

Hermione was also going to the Weasley's the next day, by portkey and wished him a happy birthday for tomorrow

OK, how was it? Any good? Do you have any suggestions as to how I could improve it? If you do please Review!

The story is going a bit slower than I expected, there is a lot to write before the first main thing happens, I thought I would get to it at the end of the first chapter, but now I think it will be more like the end of the next chapter, or even the fourth chapter.

Thank you in advance for reviewing, if you leave a signed review, I do normally read work done by the reviewer, [and yes, this is a bribe].

Fire Tempest


	3. III

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. You know that and I know that but I still have to write the disclaimer, even though the site is called FAN fiction. I have read many fanfictions and consequently may have "borrowed" other people's ideas so if you recognise something it probably isn't mine. Finally if I am aware that I have taken somebody's idea I will put their pen name in brackets after it or acknowledge them at the end of the appropriate chapter, this is only if I know the name. If you recognize something of yours that has not been acknowledged, tell me and I will acknowledge it. I am not making any money out of this so don't sue. I don't know why I bothered to write this as no one reads these anyway…

Okay, only two reviewers, who I am very thankful of, acknowledgements at the end of the fic. I need reviews to keep me motivated- surely more people read my fic?

I have altered the earlier chapters slightly, nothing too major but I think the adaptations are beneficial to the reading of the story.

In order to prevent these re-postings I would really like a beta. Anyone interested? E-mail amyhome2.plus.com with your name (or penname), e-mail, age, and ideally some of your own writing.

That's all,

Last time:

Another phone call to Hermione, birthday wishes and Hermione is going to the Weasley's…

Waking at midnight on the 31st of July was traditional, however, this time it was very much accidental, as the cause, a 'nightmare', had him shaking in a cold sweat.

The Voldemort induced nightmares had subsided, possibly due to clearing his mind, possibly because Voldemort had turned his mind to other things. Nightmares from memories, however, were frequent. Mainly they featured Sirius falling through the veil, sometimes the dementors made and appearance and, recently, he had felt as though someone was looking over his shoulder as he viewed whatever scene. As if they were not bad enough already.

Therefore it was something of a shock to Harry that many owls were headed for his window. He let them in automatically before realizing that it was his birthday.

Having never before received so many Harry was surprised and curious, sufficiently so that his nightmare was forgotten. Remembering his promise from yesterday Harry moved the chest of drawers and crept down the passage it blocked, smirking at the signs of people who had attempted to enter the room that way and having failed, entering his younger cousins room quietly Harry covered the final stretch quickly and proceeded to tickle Mark. Mercilessly.

In the end only his desire to remain unheard by the rest of the house caused him to cease and Mark hastily scrambled out of Harry's reach and ran upstairs, Harry following.

An out of breath Mark watched Harry heave the chest of drawers back across the entrance before noticing the pile of presents, and menagerie of recovering owls, by the window and running over to them.

Harry relieved the Hogwarts owl of its burden first, and it promptly flew out of the window.

A bizarre, brightly coloured bird that definitely had parrot in it's ancestry held a large lurid parcel bearing the markings of WWW, attached was a letter. Deciding to leave that present for now Harry undid the ties and moved on to the next owl.

A package wrapped in brown paper, labelled in unknown handwriting, caught his attention, not in spite of but because of its inconspicuousness.

As Harry moved to open it Mark was practically jumping up and down, "How can it take you soooooooo long to open presents?!"

Smiling Harry ripped apart the wrapping and a card fell out, which to Mark's horror, he read. The present was a book on duelling and the package had been spelled to go unnoticed. It had come from Tonks, although several other Order members had signed the card.

Another package wrapped in brown paper came from Remus, another book. Sighing at his not unexpected present Harry opened it.

'The complete compilation of Marauder pranks and escapades'

It took several readings of the title to take in what it meant. Inside were several pieces of parchment. One was obviously new, a letter from Remus, and the other, though less worn, seemed strikingly similar to a battered piece of parchment already lying in the bottom of his trunk…

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Spoke Harry softly, ad sure enough the tell tale lines began appearing. A quick "Mischief managed" cleared the map and Harry set the letter and book to the side, to look at later.

A battered cake and chocolate smeared card from Mrs Weasley arrived next along with chocolate frogs from Ginny, "as you won't be able to eat anything Fred and George send you. They're driving mum mad."

From Ron and Hermione Harry received a watch, which if you turned the face 90o clockwise showed sidereal time by the planets and constellations. Hermione had seen it in a catalogue and had enclosed the instruction manual. It would take longer to read than his duelling book.

The last owl carried a single card, inside were the signatures of the DA members including those who had sent him separate cards. The only two who had not signed the card were Cho and Marietta. Harry felt absolutely no sorrow that they had not bothered, and was happy that everyone else had bothered.

As Harry was about to reach for the things he had put to one side when Mark, who had watched his cousin reverently open his presents in silence, shyly gave him a present.

It was a pile of photos of his mother as a girl in an inlaid box. The paler wood spelt 'Lily', some were with her brother Rowan, some with Petunia, but all of Lily. Harry did not have any of his mum before Hogwarts, and, as ever, the thought of how little he knew of his mother brought salty tears to his eyes.

"Do you like it?" queried Mark worriedly. His cousin had been brilliant to him, helping him get back at his sisters, being there to talk to, generally being the kind of big brother he'd always wanted, and he had wanted to get Harry something special. Knowing how few photos Harry had he had gotten some from Rowan… but his cousin seemed upset…

"They're wonderful", whispered Harry, hastily brushing away the traitorous tears.

Placing them with the maurauder's book. Harry then reached for the Hogwarts post. There were two letters.

Harry assumed that the second were his OWLs and decided that he'd rather not know, for know, how badly he'd done.

The letter was standard except instead of enclosing a book list the was a page explaining subjects for the following year:

_At NEWT level students are expected to take four subjects, in some cases a student may take five subjects. September 1st all students who achieved five 'Acceptable's in their OWLs (to be received on the 26th August) and wish to continue must report to your Head of House. Where you will state which subjects you wish to take. All subjects require an 'A' to continue, Transfiguration requires an 'E' and potions requires an 'O'._

_This year, due to anomalies in the results, you may take defence against the dark arts. It has been officially agreed that 'E' and 'O' grades do reflect the student that achieved them, but that lower grades do not necessarily reflect ability. Speak to your Head of House if you received a 'P' or 'D' as to your suitability for the course._

_3rd September you will be asked to confirm your choices and speak to the professors of the subjects in question. All professors take a limited number of students, so refusal is possible and your choices may have to be reworked._

_4th September there will be a floo connection to Diagon Alley for students to collect any equipment and/or texts for their new subjects._

_Lessons start on the following Monday,_

_Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall_

Harry only got as far as 'OWLs to be received August 26th before he looked at the other letter, addressed, not to him but to Mark.

"Mark! You've got a letter from Hogwarts"

"Really? Give it here then!"

Indeed the letter was an acceptance letter, meaning that Mark could go to Hogwarts with Harry, rather than Beauxbatons with his sisters.

Harry's eyes went to his presents again and he read the letter sent by the twins, he did not want to read Remus' with Mark present.

It basically stated that here was another sample of products for their 'sleeping partner', especially big on account of it being his birthday and advising him to use them since Hogwarts would be boring if no one takes their place.

Laughing Harry peered into the box, some familiar tricks, Canary Creams and the like, but some new ones too. Smirking at the fact he could try them out before using them on the Slytherins Harry put them into his cupboard.

Yawning massively, Mark left to go back to bed, Harry sighed looking between his bed and Remus' letter. Bed did not stand a chance.

9AM Mark found Harry curled up asleep on the floor, tears of grief and relief having left streaks of whiteness down his face. Mark left him there.

I used this idea in my other fic too.

Procyonblack

Well, this was very interesting! I usually don't like fics with Mark Evans in them but I liked this one because it didn't take place at Hogwarts and because it gave a proper family background which was as plausible as they get!  
I also liked the bit about the inheritance from Sirius. And I like the way you go into detail, so don't speed things up just for the sake of it.  
Will this be Severitus as you said? Looking forward to more!

Thank you! I'm so glad that it is different from other Mark Evans fics and that you like detail. I'm still not sure about whether it will be Severitus, if it is I doubt that it will be strictly to the challenge, especially the timings… I'll see. Oh! And I love your severitus fic.

Gandalf Lyonn

Okay, I really like how this starts and where it is going.

Thanks.

Hope you liked the new chapter, sorry it took so long to update- but it's been a busy year.

Please Review


	4. IV

Not All Muggles Are Muggles (and Salazar admits it)

Chapter IV

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. You know that and I know that but I still have to write the disclaimer, even though the site is called FAN fiction. I have read many fanfictions and consequently may have "borrowed" other people's ideas so if you recognise something it probably isn't mine. Finally if I am aware that I have taken somebody's idea I will put their pen name in brackets after it or acknowledge them at the end of the appropriate chapter, this is only if I know the name. If you recognize something of yours that has not been acknowledged, tell me and I will acknowledge it. I am not making any money out of this so don't sue. I don't know why I bothered to write this as no one reads these anyway…

Yeah! Five reviews, many thanks to all and virtual hugs all round, especially to athenakitty who reviewed every chapter and Gandalf Lyonn for sticking with the fic. Responses to reviews are at the end

Last time,

Harry's b'day presents, letter for Remus helps the healing process. Mark's accepted into Hogwarts.

Harry had told him that aunt Petunia would not have bought him a present, nor would she acknowledge his birthday, and asked him not to mention it to the rest of the family. However, Mark still had an excuse to go down to breakfast happily.

Sitting at the breakfast table, looking for all the world as though he had ants in his pants, waiting.

This naturally frustrated his sisters, but he could not keep his mouth shut when his mother came in and shouted, "I got accepted into Hogwarts!!!!"

Four sets of murderous eyes, and a hand roughly clamped over his mouth was not the response he had expected.

As he struggled to free himself, Claudia hissed, "Pétunia et ta famille ne savoir pas que tes sœurs sont sorciers, et je ne pense pas ils seraient contents s'ils savaient. Pour une fois, quand ton père maudit disparaître, partir à Dieu connaîtrait où, Je suis ne seul pas pour cependant long il est absent, avec seulement _tu_ pour compagnie."

"Je voudrais aller quand même, oui?"

"J'aurais préféré tu voudrais aller à Beauxbatons où tes sœurs sont regardent tu…"

"Mais maman, comment pouvait vous faire cette à nous?"

TRANSLATION"Petunia and her family don't know about your sisters being witches, and I don't think they would be best pleased if they knew. For once, when your wretched father disappears off to God knows where, I will not be alone for however long he is away with only _you_ for company."

"I can go though, can't I?"

"I would have preferred you to be at Beauxbatons where your sisters can keep an eye on you…"

"But mum, how could you do that to us? Please make him go to Hogwarts, Pu-lease!" END TRANSLATION

Heavy footsteps on the stairs silenced the 'conversation' and Dudley appeared, oblivious to the tension in the room, and waited for his mum to come ad cook him breakfast.

Harry arrived last and was the only one to notice that Mark's collar was not lying flat, as though… and Mark seemed upset and quieter than even his usually shy self.

 Okay, painfully short, but i wanted to get something out to prove that the last chapter was not just a on off.

Review replies below:

Hermes09   
good story so far! When does the family find out that Harry is well... the Harry Potter? That's going to be a fun chapter. More soon.

Hopefully soon, I'm looking forward to it as well… Harry might not even be present…

athenakitty

Petunia's happy about meeting her brother? Does Mark know that Harry's a wizard?  
Harry likes exploring the house? Will Harry have a go through the vault? Will Harry get some books to read? Will Harry find out what type of job Rowan does? Will Harry get more cell phones and enchant them to work magically?

Will there be more tickling of Mark? Will Harry talk a bit more?

Answers in order: Yes, at the moment. Yes. Yes. Huh? You'll see. Possibly, I don't think it will be too important… But that's a good idea. Not telling. Hopefully. I tried. Hope these responses are all right.

Gandalf Lyonn  
  
Hey Fire Tempest great chapter. Keep it going.  
 

Thank you! (Thanks for the email too.)

Thanks again to all of my reviewers. All new reviews are greatly appreciated, so please review.

Also, I still need a beta, anyone interested? E-mail amyhome2.plus.com with your name (or penname), e-mail, and ideally some of your own writing.

In this chapter I tried to write part in French. To make it look more how it would sound. But I'm not sure if it was worth the effort… How successful I was? If anyone can help me get it right I would be very grateful, thanks.  
  
Fire Tempest


	5. V

Not All Muggles Are Muggles (and Salazar admits it!)

Chapter V

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. You know that and I know that but I still have to write the disclaimer, even though the site is called FAN fiction. I have read many fanfictions and consequently may have "borrowed" other people's ideas so if you recognise something it probably isn't mine. Finally if I am aware that I have taken somebody's idea I will put their pen name in brackets after it or acknowledge them at the end of the appropriate chapter, this is only if I know the name. If you recognize something of yours that has not been acknowledged, tell me and I will acknowledge it. I am not making any money out of this so don't sue. I don't know why I bothered to write this as no one reads these anyway…

athenakitty   
  
Will Mark let it slip that Harry's a wizard? Will Harry go visit his family's vault? Find out more about the family's estates and the Blacks?

Thank you for reviewing, again! Not telling, maybe and yes, eventually!

Last time:

Harry arrived last and was the only one to notice that Mark's collar was not lying flat, as though… and Mark seemed upset and quieter than even his usually shy self.

Having been held by his shirt collar many times himself, courtesy of Vernon Dursley, Harry knew what had caused the creasing in his shirt. However, Harry could not think of who could have threatened him. Mark's sisters were unpleasant, yes, but they wouldn't hurt him with their mother present, surely. And Claudia wouldn't allow any of the Dursleys to- so what was going on?

Rowan had not been around either, where was he? Harry decided that he'd have to talk to Mark.

As Harry neared his little 'brother's' room, soft, muffled, sobs reached his ears.

All thoughts of interrogating the young boy in front of him evaporated as Harry cuddled Mark close.

It never occurred to him that this was the first time he'd had any idea of how to comfort someone crying. If it had, maybe he'd have seen an unwelcome parallel between himself and Mark.

"We should get him now."

"We can't, that'd mean leaving the little one, and he won't do that."

"What gives you the ability to judge what he will and won't do?"

"He's my heir."

"Mine too!"

"Never did understand why my granddaughter married your grandson."

"I must say, I was utterly against it at the time."

"Liar! You weren't even there."

"I was."

"Really" "Yes" 

"Under an invisibility cloak then? Or was it a potion?"

"I was there in spirit."

"You're not dead."

"Go away."

"Why? Because you want me to? Anyway, we will have to work together"

"Uhhhhh"

"That's not very nice"

"Neither are you."

"Thanks" 

"That's the second time you've been sarcastic in the last five minutes, I'm supposed to be the sarcastic one."

"You must be rubbing off on me, anyway, according to all modern history books you're evil so I should just ignore you."

"_Historians" _(Sorry to any readers this could offend!)

"Okay lets not get into that."

"_What_ a _good_ idea."

What did you think? Again fairly short, but it means that I can get the chapters done and out faster. Please review!

I'm _still_ looking for a beta. E-mail amyhome2.plus.com with your name (or penname), e-mail, and ideally some of your own writing if you are willing to beta this fic. Thanks.

Fire Tempest


	6. VI

Not All Muggles Are Muggles (and Salazar admits it)

Chapter VI

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. You know that and I know that but I still have to write the disclaimer, even though the site is called FAN fiction. I have read many fanfictions and consequently may have "borrowed" other people's ideas so if you recognise something it probably isn't mine. Finally if I am aware that I have taken somebody's idea I will put their pen name in brackets after it or acknowledge them at the end of the appropriate chapter, this is only if I know the name. If you recognize something of yours that has not been acknowledged, tell me and I will acknowledge it. I am not making any money out of this so don't sue. I don't know why I bothered to write this as no one reads these anyway…

Review replies at the bottom of the chapter.

Last time:

Harry comforts Mark, and Godric and Salazar make an appearance.

The atmosphere in the house was so thick with tension Harry was tempted to get one of the kitchen knives just to see whether it would cut through it.

Claudia, the girls, Mark and Harry all _knew_, but Claudia and the girls did not know that Harry knew, and Petunia, Vernon and Dudley were clueless.

Vernon had no clue, as he was happy about staying in a mansion, and satisfied because Petunia hadn't nagged him about anything for ages. When Petunia was happy, Vernon reasoned, he was, as she gave him no problems. The brat had kept out of his way, and kept the other lad out of everyone's hair too. He could not see anything wrong with, whatshisname, Mark, but he just followed Petunias lead on this, he was her nephew after all. Equally Vernon was as perceptive of magic as a bat was of E.M. light. This perhaps had the larger impact on his state of ignorance.

Dudley did not like the family much. They ignored him, and the girls didn't seem to fancy him… Why? He had no clue, since the boxing had made him as good-looking as he'd ever been. His mum said that he was stunning… As all the magical pranks were covered up by Hazel, who being of age and having finished school could do magic, Dudley also was utterly clueless as to the similarities between his new found relatives and Harry. But the gifts and size of the house gave him plenty to brag to his friends about, so he had no qualms about staying there.

Petunia was subconsciously ignoring the clues. This was the first time she had been truly happy since Lily had received her letter. And she wasn't going to loose that again. Even if it meant hiding from the facts.

Claudia liked Petunia. Being a muggle she avoided meeting her daughters mothers and had been very lonely. She regretted hiding her daughters', and apparently her son's abilities from her friend and sister-in-law but it was necessary. She was very worried that her son would let the information slip to, Harry?, yes that was his name, they seemed to be getting on very well and Mark just could not keep his mouth shut. She could not really see any reason to dislike Harry, he seemed quiet and polite, but he was Petunia's charge and Claudia was willing to accept her opinion.

Hazel was frustrated. She had finished school and was allowed to use magic, but because her mum had insisted that the muggle family stay she was forbidden to cast any spells. Well she cast them in private anyway; it wasn't like anyone could stop her. She was returning to Beauxbatons to become a student teacher and was thankful that she could return to the magical world, after all what was the point of having magic if you could not use it. Holly was behaving strangely, usually the two stuck together, ganging up on Mark. But she seemed to be attacking_ her_. It couldn't be Rose, she was too kind and sweet. She and Holly had long ago pronounced her off limits until she joined them. She did join in, but half-heartedly, as if she didn't want to prank Mark. Mark. Their bratty brother, daddy's favourite. Maman didn't really like him, Hazel had often wondered if he really was their brother… Anyhow Mark couldn't be responsible since he had never been into a magical centre in order to buy the products used. Dudley was definitely a muggle. And that Harry who Mark had surgically attached himself to, Holly hadn't been able to read him- he never met her eyes. But that isn't proof; he is a muggle too, surely.

Holly was permanently on guard, lest her tongue slip in front of the muggles, but also because, for the first time, Hazel had begun pranking her. She denied it. Obviously. But it could not be any of the muggles, or their brother, as he had no access to joke merchandise. Mind you WWW was a brand she was unfamiliar with. It could not be Rose, firstly because she is too timid and secondly because Holly had checked. She didn't know when she had first done it, and the French ministry appeared not to consider it magic as she often used it during the holidays and had never been sent a warning, like her sister had that time… All she had to do was look the person directly in the eyes and focus on the word 'legilimens' she had heard on of the older students talk about doing a paper on "something impossible, that 'legilimens spell, how are we meant to write about something we have never felt?" and she had decided to try it out. It allowed her to find out about people as she saw their thoughts and memories, only the surface ones because it took to long to go further. Harry hadn't met her eyes yet, and she'd sat opposite him _every_ meal since he had been there, it was almost as if he knew to avoid her gaze. But that was impossible, only Hazel knew her trick, hence she couldn't check the integrity of her statements of innocence.

Rose was somewhat scared of Dudley. He kept leering at her, and so she resolved to ignore him. Normally she would have told her sisters, but they seemed to be at war. Mind you that stopped them tormenting Mark. She couldn't see why they insisted on bullying him. But she had so few friends she dared not alienate them by questioning them. She also did not see why they tried to scare their guests, Petunia had nervously laughed off the plastic scorpion with Claudia, Dudley had run screaming from the electronic moth mobile in his bathroom, but Harry hadn't even mentioned the seven live spiders in his bath. But somehow the secret passage they had used to get them into his room was blocked, the door wouldn't open. She was glad that Hazel had talked maman into buying an old wizarding property rather than a muggle one.

Rowan was oblivious. He usually was, he dismissed Mark's claims of bullying, whether in-family or from outside, and paid very little attention to anything going on within his family. Hence Claudia did as she liked. Rowan loved his work, and it paid well enough for him to spoil his family in order to compensate for his regular absences. At least he thought they did. Mark his only son, he felt rather more uncomfortable about always abandoning, so he, as per usual, over compensated materially. Petunia was rather sharper than he remembered, almost lemon like towards Harry. He liked the boy, primarily because he had taken Mark under his wing and was providing the companionship that his son needed, but he was also Lily's son. His little Lily [heartfelt sigh], he had hated leaving her- she'd never of understood why he was leaving she was only six… At least her son was okay. Vernon was an enigma to him, how couldn't he be fascinated with the strange and mysterious, why was he so dull? And his son was the same. Still, Claudia would be able to handle things now, amazing how easily she an Petunia had clicked really, so he was free again, and interesting event had come up and he was eager to attend.

This chapter's a bit longer than the last two; hope it's better too… It is designed to give you more information on the characters and how they interact, and to explain the tension since I only seem to write from Harry or Mark's perspective.

Review replies:

athenakitty   
  
Does Harry hear all the those people talking? Is it Godric and Salazar?

**No, I tried to get a dividing line, but couldn't, so it was bit unclear answers the first question and to the second: yes.**

Lady Phoenix Slytherin

Interesting. Update soon! 

**Thanks.**

Hermes09  
  
I love the conversation between Salazar and Godric!!

**I'm glad you followed the conversation… I was worried that it was too confusing. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Also a big thank you to Gandalf Lyonn, my beta.**

Thanks again to all of my reviewers, hope you liked the new chapter and please review!

Fire Tempest


	7. VII

Not All Muggles Are Muggles (and Salazar admits it)

Chapter VII

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. You know that and I know that but I still have to write the disclaimer, even though the site is called FAN fiction. I have read many fanfictions and consequently may have "borrowed" other people's ideas so if you recognise something it probably isn't mine. Finally if I am aware that I have taken somebody's idea I will put their pen name in brackets after it or acknowledge them at the end of the appropriate chapter, this is only if I know the name. If you recognize something of yours that has not been acknowledged, tell me and I will acknowledge it. I am not making any money out of this so don't sue. I don't know why I bothered to write this as no one reads these anyway…

Review replies at the bottom of the chapter.

Last time:

It never occurred to him that this was the first time he'd had any idea of how to comfort someone crying. If it had, maybe he'd have seen an unwelcome parallel between himself and Mark.** (Chapter 5)**

As the sky grew darker Mark's room became progressively colder, until Harry eventually decided that shutting the windows was probably a good idea.

Gingerly extracting himself from a still tearful and shaking Mark Harry shut the windows, locked the door, turned on the radiator and massaged the blood back through his knees. He had knelt rocking his distraught cousin for the majority of the day, the rest of the time he had been sitting holding the blotchy faced boy in front of him. They had missed lunch and dinner, but Harry certainly wasn't hungry. Mark had been spilling his heart out, and what he had found out was more than enough to make him shiver.

"In order to increase security," the new minister for magic, Amelia Bones, spoke out across the sea of apprehensive faces before her, "a new scheme will be put into place. The like of which has never been attempted before. Many of you will have to put aside your prejudices for this to work, but my colleagues and I feel that it is the best method for protecting as many young witches and wizards as possible. All wizarding families will be involved, however, if you are willing to aid the ministry further, you may sign up at the end of the meeting."

There was general applause, moving of feet and muttering.

"Bloody politicians, saying God knows how many words but none of us know what's going on yet" came the dark and, though he'd deny it, bored, voice of one Mad-Eye Moody.

"At least she's better than Fudge," retorted Shacklebolt, who had been tolerating Moody's griping for the past three hours whilst they and many other witches and wizards were lead through a speech marathon by the new government.

"Just how, exactly, is she better?"

"She has accepted You-Know-Who's presence"

"Wonderful, but what is she doing about it?"

"S-"

"Nothing!" bellowed Moody, causing the people nearby to move away. "And it was a rhetorical question anyhow".

In an office somewhere in the ministry, Arthur Weasley was unpacking paperwork into the spacious office that he had just acquired. With Amelia's promotion she had left the Head of Magical Law Enforcement position open and she had given the job to him. To the shock and surprise of many, especially Percy who was still secretary to Fudge, but Fudge now had a rather lowly position having replaced Mrs Edgecomb who had lost her job through being considered one of Fudges allies who could be sacked without causing to many problems.

Oh, and Dolores Umbridge is now working in the Centaur Liaison Office, this is despite her racist tendencies and her terrific fear of centaurs that means that she runs at even the sound of clip-clop noises. (Her new colleagues have already discovered the hilarity of making such noises with their tongues whilst she is drinking tea.) Overall it is as well that no centaur ever goes to the Centaur Liaison office.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen for listening so attentively. It is encourage to see how many people are interested in the workings of the ministry and I am proud to have been chosen to represent you…"

"Get On With It! For crying out loud."

"Shut up!" hissed a seriously pissed off Shacklebolt.

"…I hope that many of you sign up for greater participation in the new scheme to increase protection for all and bring the different parts of our society together…"

"I'm leaving."

"No you are not. We were told to listen and so listen is what we will do."

"Youngsters! Dumbledore does not need us to listen to a lot of twaddle."

"We missed it, you idiot!"

"WHAT?"

"Because of your stupid commentary we missed what the new scheme is, he's going to be so disappointed…"

"Why do you care? It's not like it will jeopardise your chances of being prefect, you've graduated. Christ! I'm dealing with kids."

Muttered quietly, "I'm _not_ a kid. You are."

"We need to get him out now you gilt loving fool."

"No, we can't bring two people up here"

"I wasn't intending to."

"So you'd leave the other one down there?"

"YES!"

"All on his own?"

"Yes! and I would because when Harry goes back those bitches can be the first he tries his new powers out on"

"But other things are happening…"

"And that will only get worse."

"So we are getting him."

"Yes, finally I get it into your thick skull."

"Just because I didn't get formal education…"

"It's more because anyone who survived the crusades without consciously using magic must've had a thick skull to not be killed by missiles."

"Well it was worth it. I _was_ knighted for my efforts."

"Earning a title is not the same as being born with one." came the calm superior voice of Salazar.

"True, earning your title is far more prestigious" was Godric's smug response.

End of chapter 

Three points of note, a definition and a disclaimer:

1: JK has said that Mark Evans is not related to Harry, neither is he important to the story. I'm carrying on with the fic regardless of this fact.

2: JK has said that Harry is not descended from Salazar Slytherin.

These two facts mean that I am writing in AU from now on.

3: In book 5 McGonagall tells Dean (I think) that they will get a letter containing their OWL results in July. In this fic, Harry received a letter telling him when he would get his results in July. This was to make OWL results come out on the same date as GCSEs this year, 26th August.

Definition: Gilt: Gold leaf or plating applied to objects to make them look more expensive. Generally unfashionable and considered tacky nowadays. It was used in reference to Gryffindor's family colours.

Also the idea of Umbridge running at clip-clop noises is not mine, when I remember, or if you know whose idea it was, please tell me in a review of e-mail.

Review replies:

Hermes09  
I liked hearing other points of view. I want to see Hazel and Holly's faces when they find out that its Mark and Harry pranking them. More soon!

**I'm glad you liked the last chapter, you will see how they react, but not yet. Gandalf Lyonn (beta reader) has given me an idea that I might incorporate into the 'finding out' bit.**

athenakitty  
When will the clues force Petunia to wake up? Will Rowan wake up and smell the coffee beans?

**No sooner than anyone else and probably not, at least not until it's too late.**

****

**Thanks again to my beta, Gandalf Lyonn, and to my reviewers.**

**To everyone else: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**Fire Tempest**


	8. VIII

Not All Muggles Are Muggles (and Salazar admits it)

Chapter VIII (re-loaded to make more sense.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. You know that and I know that but I still have to write the disclaimer, even though the site is called FAN fiction. I have read many fanfictions and consequently may have "borrowed" other people's ideas so if you recognise something it probably isn't mine. Finally if I am aware that I have taken somebody's idea I will put their pen name in brackets after it or acknowledge them at the end of the appropriate chapter, this is only if I know the name. If you recognize something of yours that has not been acknowledged, tell me and I will acknowledge it. I am not making any money out of this so don't sue. I don't know why I bothered to write this as no one reads these anyway…

Review replies at the bottom of the chapter.

As dividers between sections I am going to try underlined 'qwerty's since lines and asterisks don't work on fanfictions.

Last time:

More upset Mark. A new minister- with a new plan. Salazar and Godric finish their argument. And some notes on the new ministry organization.

qwertyqwertyqwertyqwertyqwertyqwerty

Harry slept uneasily; from what Mark had told him Rowan's departure tomorrow would herald increased bulling from Hazel and Holly, and his maman.

This had come as an unpleasant shock- he had always held the idea that parents looked after their own children, that only kids, like himself, who had been forced onto others were mistreated.

He had another bizarre dream, once again it had seemed as though he was being followed, only this time they were much nearer and there were definitely two of them. After last year Harry was tempted to owl Dumbledore about them, but his last meeting with the headmaster, and the dreams apparent irrelevance to Voldemort made Harry decide that the risk of interception outweighed the information that could be gained.

Glancing at his watch he sighed at the unreadable planets and turned the face to show GMT: 4:00AM. Too early to call 'Mione, so Harry settled for reading his new book on duelling.

qwerrtyqwertyqwertyqwertyqwerty

"So you didn't find out what Amelia is planning?" sighed Dumbledore wearily.

Kingsley had been making acerbic comments about Moody throughout his report and the repetition was starting to grate on his already badly frayed nerves.

Amelia Bones had been keeping very quiet about something and he really wanted to know what she was up to. He hadn't wanted to ask Arthur to use his new status so soon, but now there was not another option. He had to know what protective schemes were being put in place so that any he insisted on augmented rather than diminished the work already in place. At least when Fudge did nothing he had free reign.

qwertyqwertyqwertyqwertywqwertyqwerty

"Of course we'll sign up Arthur!" cried Molly enthusiastically. "We might be put in Hermione's neighbourhood, then she could still stay with her parents. I don't know how they can bare to let their daughter stay away for so long… Or Harry, I'd like to keep an eye on those Dursleys, unpleasant people if I ever saw."

"We might be with a totally unknown family, what if they were much younger than our lot? Everything would be much more complicated…"

"Don't be such a worrier, everything will go smoothly, and you'll be in the office most of the time anyway", she added proudly.

"That is why I worry, you will be on your own. Charlie is still in Romania, Bill is looking for a place of his own with Fleur and the twins spend all hours in their shop/workshop."

"I'll still have Ron and Ginny. Bill is still around for the time being, you know I quite like Fleur now…"

"I said you would, mum."

"Hello Bill, tell your father that joining the protection scheme to be part of a muggle neighbourhood to support muggleborn families is a good idea."

"I didn't get all that but," Bill saw mothers face, "life will be much easier if you let her have her own way. I came by to let you know that Dumbledore is on his way and he looks as though he is baring bad news."

Molly's eyes widen and she clasped her hand to her mouth as hundreds of possible scenarios flashed before her eyes.

A loud crack signalled Dumbledore's entry.

"Good evening all." Nodding towards the door where a guilty looking Ron, Hermione and Ginny were perched.

"I have a request to make. I am sorry to ask you to use your new status so soon…"

"But…" prompted Arthur.

"…but I need to know what this new protection scheme is."

Molly laughed with relief before launching into description.

qwertyqwertyqwertyqwertyqwerty

Hazel, smiling sweetly pecked her father on the cheek before saying a hasty goodbye and rushing into the living room for the present her father had left in the living room.

Holly did the same.

Rose was teary eyed but essentially followed her sisters lead.

Claudia went to check that Rowan had got together all of his bags.

Rowan clapped Vernon and then Dudley on the shoulder and motioned that a gift for Dudley was waiting, he kissed Petunia and she followed.

Then he hugged Harry, "look out for Mark would you. I know you won't be at school with him but…"

"I will actually, I go there to, but Aunt Petunia didn't know Mark and Hazel, Holly and Rose were witches and wizards so she didn't want me to say anything."

Rowan looked ecstatic, "Brilliant!" his voice dropped to a whisper, "the licence is in your room, with the keys to a garage."

Wide-eyed Harry thanked him and took the unspoken hint to depart.

Mark was hugged, spun around several times and affectionately told to behave whilst he was away.

Mark gave the standard "of course" response and cried softly as his dad left. Again. He knew that an extravagant present would have been put in his room; somehow he always felt that he'd rather have his dad home instead.

But then, this time was different; he was going to Hogwarts and Harry would be there. He wasn't alone, and in a few short weeks he would be sister free.

That night Harry, having explored the garage where his, Sirius', bike was being stored and examined the licence, felt confident about leaning to ride it. He read a few more chapters of his new book, idly realizing that he was starting to actually enjoy reading, and even studying, before falling asleep. The shadows seemed to be breathing down his neck- they were getting so close.

Two bizarrely dressed men, wearing an amalgamation of styles from Britain's history post-Norman conquest, entered the Evans household. One crept, in the manner of a cartoon spy, the other simply blended into the darkness. Their presence went undetected until they found Harry's room, where they made themselves known.

End Chapter 

NB: "Two bizarrely dressed men, wearing an amalgamation of styles from Britain's history post-Norman conquest " This is an idea that was sparked by a section of a Terry Pratchett book, Pyramids. Therefore it is not mine.

Lady Phoenix Slytherin  
I wonder how Mark's family would react to Harry being a wizard! Especially his sister. I wonder how she would react to him being the famous boy-who-lived! lol. Anyway, do continue! I love your idea!

**Thank you, I'm pleased you like the idea.**

athenakitty  
Will Percy try to make up with his family? Will they be checking his arms and him for any signs of Imperio? How many more of Fudgie's supporters are kicked out? Has Sirius's name been cleared? Has there been any re-compensation for time spent in Azkaban and on the run? How is Harry related to Salazar and Godric?

Maybe. Maybe again. A few but it is unlikely that I'll write anything about them as I don't know any more names. As this is a sixth year fic, basically continuing from book five, Sirius is dead. Harry is a descendant of Salazar and Godric; I briefly explained how the families joined in chapter 5.

Thank you to my beta Gandalf Lyonn and…

Please review; I'd like to reach 25, since my other (albeit temporarily abandoned) story has two less chapters and 23 reviews. But that would mean that 6 people have to review, so I may update before then anyway.

You know where the button is.


	9. IX

Not All Muggles Are Muggles (and Salazar admits it)

Chapter IX

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. You know that and I know that but I still have to write the disclaimer, even though the site is called FAN fiction. I have read many fanfictions and consequently may have "borrowed" other people's ideas so if you recognise something it probably isn't mine. Finally if I am aware that I have taken somebody's idea I will put their pen name in brackets after it or acknowledge them at the end of the appropriate chapter, this is only if I know the name. If you recognize something of yours that has not been acknowledged, tell me and I will acknowledge it. I am not making any money out of this so don't sue. I don't know why I bothered to write this as no one reads these anyway…

Review replies would be at the bottom of the chapter, but **no one reviewed**! I'll be back at school v. v. soon (alas) so I will need lots of motivation to update regularly.

**Last Time:**

Rowan leaves. Godric and Salazar arrive. And an interesting scheme is being put into place.

qwerty

Two bizarrely dressed men, wearing an amalgamation of styles from Britain's history post-Norman conquest, entered the Evans household. One crept, in the manner of a cartoon spy, the other simply blended into the darkness. Their presence went undetected until they found Harry's room, where they made themselves known.

Or, at least, they would have. There was a slight problem; when travelling through planes, time, and goodness knows what else, certain precautions have to be taken. Certain people have to be informed, too. Therefore, as a result of a lack of both of these things, reality sprang back into shape flinging Godric and Salazar at the feet of one rather annoyed Circe and leaving Harry still none the wiser as to the future about to befall him.

qwerty

Claudia and Petunia were drinking tea. They had never yet suffered from lack of things to say, and so they were uncomfortable. Both wished to explain that, well, the younger two boys were usually treated differently. Neither wishing to alienate their new friend, silence reigned. Eventually, Petunia, who could rarely keep her mouth shut if she had something of interest to say, nervously explained to Claudia about Harry.

In brief she highlighted that it was for his own good, kept him in line, stopped unwanted behaviour, etc..

Claudia, with relief, explained about how Rowan spoilt Mark and so it was paramount that he was treated strictly, etc..

Both knew what the other really meant. Neither really cared. Therefore when Harry went downstairs he found four very smug cousins and a horrifically long list of chores. A raised eyebrow and heartfelt sigh later, he started work.

When Mark woke that morning he remembered that his dad had left, this meant that he would get chores, and lots of them. His sisters never did, well hardly ever, and they were always the easy ones like dusting or laying the table. Despite knowing that in the long run he would have less time to do them, Mark curled up in his sheets trying not to think.

It was lunchtime when he woke up.

Panicking, he dressed, washed and ran downstairs apology on his lips when he saw no list on the door where it would usually hang. Guessing that his maman didn't want the Dursleys and Harry to find out he realised that he would have to ask, emphasizing his lateness.

When he entered the kitchen lunch was on the table and half eaten, he usually made lunch. What was going on? Seeing Harry motion to him through the window, and knowing that no one had noticed him, he when out to see Harry.

qwerty

"We've been accepted, Arthur", shouted Molly excitedly.

She had decided that the scheme was an excellent idea and had proceeded to plan and guess what would happen, getting increasingly excited.

"Of course we have, they're desperate. If the Malfoys applied they'd be accepted." Sighed Arthur.

He couldn't remember the last time she had been so – happy? Still everything in the Order was running smoothly. Three arrests so far, and two 'raids' thwarted. Casualties were lower than last time, and, bar Sirius, no Order members had been killed.

"We are going to stay with them, the leaflet says that 'at least one fully trained witch or wizard must be present in the household at all times.' There is no limit on the number of us who can go though, so that won't be too hard. They must have a very big house…"

"Great! muggle versions of the blood obsessed families, yea!"

"Try to be a little more enthusiastic Arthur," reprimanded Molly. "These people need our help."

"Fine. I have to go to work. See you later."

"I wonder what the Evans family are like?"

qwerty

"What", hissed Circe, with the full measure of cruelty she is known for injected into her voice, "is the meaning of this outrage!"

"We…er…well…yuh'see…um", stuttered a rather frightened Godric. Hell, he'd been on the wrong side of Circe before; and he hadn't enjoyed it.

"Madam…"

"Mistress, thank you!"

"Sorry…Mistress Circe, Our heir has come of age and…"

"Funny, the way you talk you'd think I cared." Spat an irate Circe.

A light feminine voice that seemed to speak right into your soul echoed around the chamber.

Her entrance distracted Circe; "Princess! I haven't spoken to you in ages!"

"My dear, I've been recovering from reincarnation."

"Why do you bother?"

"It's interesting. Anyway, once they die their soul is no less complete once you leave so no one loses out."

"How did you die?"

"Uh! Aveda Kedavra, hence15 years recovering."

"Athene and Isis! Do you think you could help me deal with these two?"

"Certainly, then I must see a couple of people. Their intervention place has nearly expired. Who are they?"

"Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor."

"Never heard of them."

"British, Middle Ages, founded a school with two incredibly unlucky women."

"Oh! Slytherin and Gryffindor, sounds vaguely… It's them! I assumed I'd have to look them up; it's so hard to remember things about previous lives. What did they do?"

"Entered a different sphere without informing me."

"Ummm. We really ought to let them go, they need to go and fetch, Isis! What's his name?, Harry from his home and bring him to a timeless plane."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, now you two must go. Time, as ever, runs short." She turned to Salazar and Godric.

Two amazed men stood disbelieving in shock. The Princess had supported them. Even witches usually had trouble getting her support, and she was notoriously feminist. Something to do with having several less powerful husbands who felt they were superior had given her a dislike to nearly all men in the universe.

By the time they had recovered, Circe and Princess had left and they resumed their task. Tonight they would get Harry.

**End Chapter.**

Thank you again to my beta- Gandalf Lyonn.

Please, please review!


	10. X

Not All Muggles Are Muggles (and Salazar admits it)

Chapter X

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. You know that and I know that but I still have to write the disclaimer, even though the site is called FAN fiction. I have read many fanfictions and consequently may have "borrowed" other people's ideas so if you recognise something it probably isn't mine. Finally if I am aware that I have taken somebody's idea I will put their pen name in brackets after it or acknowledge them at the end of the appropriate chapter, this is only if I know the name. If you recognize something of yours that has not been acknowledged, tell me and I will acknowledge it. I am not making any money out of this so don't sue. I don't know why I bothered to write this as no one reads these anyway…

Review replies at the end of the chapter.

Last time:

Godric and Salazar continue, Weasleys find out who they'll be staying with, and life takes an unpleasant turn for Harry and Mark.

qwerty

"Mark?"

"Yeah, um, why have you got the list?"

"It's for you too?" queried Harry,

"Yes," Mark thought for a few seconds, "you get extra chores too?"

"Uh huh, do you mind getting on with the bedrooms whilst I finish the garden?" asked Harry in a business like tone.

"No" replied Mark, somewhat surprised by Harry's abrupt change of tone.

qwerty

"Mum! Please can Hermione come, please!" Ron was almost on his knees, which Ginny found highly amusing. She would like to have had someone she knew with them but had read the letter stating that only immediate family could go.

"No! How many times Ron? Your sister will be there, and besides the Evans' might have children your age," shouted an exasperated Molly from beneath a pile of things that had to be packed. "You could help me, you know, Ron."

"Alright." sighed Ron in resignation.

"You too Ginevra, and stop taunting Ron. Hermione's a lovely girl."

Ron's ears went very red.

Ginny snickered. Then she began helping her mother, smirk dancing on her lips as Ron continued to look flustered.

Changing the topic, Molly asked, "Has Harry replied yet Ron? Did he get his birthday presents?"

Relieved of one worry Ron was thrown into another, "No, I haven't heard from him in ages," a surreptitious glance at Ginny, "and neither has Hermione."

"I hope he's alright. I really don't like him staying with the Dursleys. That Petunia woman does not feed him enough, and"

"We know mum!" called Ginny thinking that she too would rather be staying with Harry, "shouldn't we just get on with the packing?"

"Yes, of course Ginny. A very good idea."

qwerty

Harry was angry, and the lawn was being mown quite viciously, yes, fine, he was a burden on the Dursleys, it was something he had gotten used to and probably deserved, and even though he disliked the way they treated him, it was not unexplainable. But why does Mark get treated badly by his mother? Why? The grass cuttings got dumped roughly into the compost bin.

qwerty

Mark was rather embarrassed; he had hoped to keep his mother's… dislike… of him away from Harry. Hell! Other things implicated his situation but with this there was no way Harry could not realize something was up. Would he want to know him now that he knew even his own mother despised him?

Feeling deflated beyond what he usually felt at the departure of his dad, he continued vacuuming the floor in a rather lackluster(lackluster) way.

It was five minutes later when he realized that he had never had to do gardening.

qwerty

A powerful, angry and indignant teenager is not a good thing to cross; unfortunately for said teenager he was underage and unable to use his power. A point that did not occur to him until he had, righteously, dug himself into a hole.

Petunia and Claudia were taking the girls to the theatre and Dudley was staying at a friend's house back in Surrey. Mark was upstairs still and therefore the only person in the downstairs of the house when Vernon came back from work, very late, was Harry.

Due to earlier events Harry was somewhat less submissive than usual, and ignored Vernon's arrival. Which turned out to be a mistake.

Harry was roughly pushed against the wall and that was when he realized that Vernon was drunk.

How long the beating lasted Harry did not know; weakness from lack of food and the beating itself had caused him to fall unconscious. What he had heard from Vernon's ranting, however, suggested that being threatened at the start of the holidays had caused him a lot of pent up stress, commuting to work, his company doing badly and an insult from that evening were the primary causes for aggression.

Blearily opening his eyes a very concerned Mark appeared. Curiously after shutting and re-opening his eyes Mark was not visible. Instead a pair of bickering voices could be heard.

The following morning.

Vernon had a hangover and Petunia was not impressed.

Claudia was neurotic; she had received a letter from the UK Ministry telling her that a family of witches and wizards would be descending upon her household. Today. How was she going to tell Petunia?

End Chapter.

athenakitty  
Will Harry get back at his female cousins? Will Harry be surprise with Godric and Salazar?

**Yes and very. Thanks for reviewing.**

ShadowedHand

**Thank you for the multitude of reviews, Rowan is fairly naïve when Claudia is concerned and don't worry about Rose…**

Shinigami

WHY the hell do Claudia hate Mark so much! What she is doing could be classified as abuse! Someone should report the Dursleys and Claudia to Child Protective Services, it would serve them right!

**I agree with you, but Harry slept in a cupboard for 9 years and no one realized, so I don't think that what I am writing is unrealistic, in that sense and Claudia does have a reason…**

Thank you to Black Feline and Laura for reviewing as well, I'm really sorry that it took me sooooooo long to update! Although I did get lots of reviews… Don't tempt me to leave it this long again!

Thank you to Gandalf Lyonn, my beta, and to my reviewers.

Fire Tempest


	11. XI

Not All Muggles Are Muggles (and Salazar admits it)

Chapter XI

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. You know that and I know that but I still have to write the disclaimer, even though the site is called FAN fiction. I have read many fanfictions and consequently may have "borrowed" other people's ideas so if you recognise something it probably isn't mine. Finally if I am aware that I have taken somebody's idea I will put their pen name in brackets after it or acknowledge them at the end of the appropriate chapter, this is only if I know the name. If you recognize something of yours that has not been acknowledged, tell me and I will acknowledge it. I am not making any money out of this so don't sue. I don't know why I bothered to write this as no one reads these anyway…

Review replies at the end of the chapter.

**Last Time:**

Harry is beaten, Mark is insecure and Claudia doesn't know how to tell Petunia that a family of witches and wizards will be descending on her house.

Claudia's day went from bad to worse. First the ministry letter, now the brat declaring that Harry was missing, and Petunia and Vernon did not seem to be talking. Sigh.

Then Hazel stormed in with multicoloured flashing hair, and a very red face.

"Look at my hair!" she screeched

"Je suis" replied her mother, "Why not change it back?"

"I can't" she wailed, "every time I cast a spell at it another colour is added."

"What the hell!" Shouted Petunia, at the obviously magical hair.

"Please calm down Petunia, I can explain,…"

"Sh-sh-es a _witch._" Spat Petunia

"Yes, and so are Holly, Rose and Mark too. Please forgive me for not saying but it is the law."

"Well. Yes." Said Petunia taking deep breaths to calm herself, it occurred to her that despite their freakishness they were, in every other way, normal and nice, so she made an effort. "My sister was one too. Lily you know." But Claudia was not listening; she was plucking up the courage to tell Petunia about the ministry scheme.

"Um well there is also the fact that, Oh God, the Ministry is sending a pure blood family to stay with us to protect us as we are a muggle family containing witches."

"NO!" yelled a furious Vernon, who for once had held his tongue until they were through (Petunia was not impressed that he reeked of drink when she got back and he was watching his step) "We are leaving. Now." He then stormed off.

Petunia paled, "I'm so sorry I, well, um" and Petunia left to pack as well.

Hazel stopped moving her head as though watching a tennis match and quietly exited.

**In the library**

"Rose?"

"Mark?"

"Yes it is me. Have you seen Harry? It's just last night I think Vernon beat him and I took him upstairs and then when I went down to my room I must have fallen asleep and, well, I haven't seen him since." Mark sounded ready too cry.

"Sorry, no I haven't, do you know why Holly is in such a bad mood?" asked Rose, worried as well.

"No not unless it's because I'm still alive."

"Don't joke about that Mark! It's not true." Exclaimed Rose, she was already worked up and cared for her brother even if well…

Mark smiled wryly, a habit learnt from Harry.

"Really I mean it," continued Rose trying to reassure her brother, "I'm sorry I don't stop them but… I can't. I guess…I guess I'm just a coward." Her voice gradually became softer and more ashamed.

The two only broke apart from a much needed hug when Holly marched through imperiously.

"There you are. Where is Harry? Never mind, he'll turn up. Maman wishes to see us. Now."

She turned on her heel and left quickly, moving her arms and legs in time to an inaudible marching tune.

Mark only managed to stifle his giggles until she was out of the room, it was infectious and Rose quickly joined in, as soon as they got back under control they left for the drawing room.

**Drawing Room**

Claudia and Petunia found that their new friendship was strong enough to cope with the new developments, and they were planning on staying in touch, however Vernon swept his family into the car and drove away as fast as possible, leaving Harry who could not be found quickly enough behind, Petunia did not protest she knew Claudia would keep an eye on him.

Claudia had no time to dwell on the loss of her friend and was now getting ready to greet whoever they were. Everyone in the family had arrived except Rowan, who was away, and Harry, who no one had seen since yesterday, no one would let Mark speak.

Ten minutes late the Weasley clan materialised in a heap in the fireplace, courtesy of Fred and George going through too fast and causing a pile up.

**Somewhere else, half an hour after Mark left Harry,**

Harry woke up feeling sick and disorientated, where was he and where did Mark go? Struggling to sit up Harry collapsed back down and a cold voice, that reminded him of, Snape, complained of the woes of teaching pathetic useless teenagers.

Yes that made sense. He was at Hogwarts, in the hospital wing. Sadly Snape's voice quickly became someone else, someone else entirely in fact maybe only the words had rung true, and as a result of the confusion darkness promptly claimed Harry's mind again.

"He's healing" stated a calm, almost serene voice.

The two men watching jumped at the intrusion.

"Calm yourselves. And be patient with him, he will wake soon. Do not scare him; give him no reason to distrust you. Understand? Good." And with that she disappeared.

Both men breathed a mutual sigh of relief.

The next time Harry woke he felt much better and he could hear two muffled voices, apparently discussing the virtues of several weapons

**End Chapter.**

_Athenakitty_

_How well will the payback be? How shocked will everybody be? When will the Dursleys get what's coming to them?_

LOL I'm looking forward to it.

_Neosildrake_

_sometimes it's a little bit confusing to follow the story. you jump too much without actually explaining things. f.e. you wrore Harry passed out from lack of food... wasn't Rowan gone only for one day ? I cannot recall for harry or anyone else being not feed during their stay. did nobody saw Harrys scar? he might be not as populat in france, but the lightningbolt-scar, the name Harry, the death of his parents and so on should have tripped someone off or are they really that draft? and what were Harrys OWL results? Did the rest of the family (Clausia and the girls) actuall approve of Harry getting beeten unconscious (you cannot tell me nobody noticed)? And what kind of pranks did Harry play on the girls?  
please continue and try to close logic holes and avoid confusing plot-jumps._

Thanks for telling me about jumping around too much, I hope this was better, and I apologise about the lack of food comment, it was a mistake, he'd only not eaten for one day, I am still getting back into the fic! So I apologize. Harry does not draw attention to himself, and he is not, as far as his cousins are aware, a wizard and they don't know his surname, Harry has not told them and so he is Harry Dursley the muggle to be overlooked. And lots of people have lost their parents. And him almost bursting into tears distracted from the reason. Harry's OWL result will be revealed in time and nobody did notice except Vernon, who was drunk and forgot, and Mark who no one listens to, he took Harry upstairs before the others got back and Harry is no longer at the house, Rose kinda knows now though, and will believe him, eventually. As for pranks, we shall see.

_Mystiksnake_

_You have no idea how much I need you to update this story. Soon! Never before have I read a fanfiction story with Mark in it be so completely awesome! I have to find out what happens next! It is totally unfair that Harry and Mark are being treated this way! I need more! So please please please update soon!_

Thank you for all that praise! And yes Harry and Mark's situation is unfair, but they will get their own back, well Molly will certainly influence things!

_Dark-artemis89_

_Very interesting and I cannot wait for the next chapter._

_You make the chapters good here and I love reading them, also the dialogue between Slytherin and Gryffindor._

_sneers And right now, I don't seem to like Claudia, Holly, Hazel, and Rose. Basically the females in that family. Also didn't like the Dursley family._

_shrugs_

_Anyways, can't wait for your next installment._

Thanks, hope u liked it

_PsychicLunar_

_You've got me fairly interesting in the fic. I'll continue reading it as well. Keep in mind though that if this turns into Serveritus I'm leaving. Others may enjoy the unlikely and illogical irony but I don't much appreciate it._

_Other than that... Great fic! Update soon_

Hmm, I've kind of gone off the idea of making it Severitus, it's over a year since I started and I think I have enough plot threads to tie together for now! So you're probably safe!

Thanks again to all my reviewers, and to everyone who has read this far- please review!


End file.
